


The Thane of Fife

by Hufflepuff_Donkey



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU where Connor kills Wes, Gen, Murder, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Donkey/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Donkey
Summary: AU where Connor kills Wes at Annalise's house.





	The Thane of Fife

“Connor. It’s Annalise. I need all of you to come to the house.”

Connor hung up and gave Thomas the phone.

“Thanks. Bye”, he muttered, leaving the flat. 

Thomas said nothing, he just stood there - but to be honest Connor didn’t care. He’d only had sex with him to hurt Oliver anyway.

Connor left the building, diving into the late-night streets. There were a few people roaming the neighbourhood, some drunks, some students who probably didn’t feel like they had to study. He went to his car and drove away.

He was heartbroken. Oliver admitting that he thought of him as someone that was “damaged” had hurt him in ways he couldn’t even describe. Oliver was the only person he had in his life that wasn’t involved in this mess - the “murder stuff”, as Connor sarcastically called it - and now he’d seen through him. It was only a matter of time until he found out what had really happened the night of the bonfire. Connor couldn’t deal with that thought. He had done all he could to avoid dragging his ex-boyfriend into this and now it was happening.

Connor shook his head to get rid of his overwhelming thoughts and focused on the road. There wasn’t much traffic and he would be at Annalise’s house sooner than he’d expected. 

The street lamps lit up his face at a steady pace. He realised he was feeling quite hungry and hoped that Annalise’s fridge would have something he could eat. He was almost there now. 

Connor parked his car in the driveway. The street was empty, except for a few cars along the road. He locked the car and went up to the main door. It was open.

“Hello? Anyone there?” he yelled.

He got no answer. Making his way through the hall and into the living room, he didn’t hear any noises that would’ve indicated that there was anyone in the house.

“Annalise?”

Still no reply. Connor was about to enter Annalise’s office when he saw a silhouette behind the semi-transparent door.

“Who’s there?” he said in his most confident voice. He mentally prepared for a fight, in case the intruder was a burglar or something of the sort.

The door suddenly opened and Connor jumped. He reflexively opened his mouth to scream but before he could do so he recognised the person who had been in Annalise’s office.

“Wes!” he shouted in relief. “You scared me!”

“Connor, what are you doing here?”

Wes had his phone still out, he looked like he’d just called someone.

“I got Annalise’s voicemail”, Connor explained. “She wanted us all to come here.”

“I know”, Wes replied. “I got it too, that’s why I’m here.”

“Snooping around the boss’s office, I see?” Connor teased.

“It’s not what you think”, Wes said. “I was just… never mind.”

“No, tell me”, Connor pushed. “I don’t see why you and Annalise get to keep secrets from us. After all, we’re all implicated in this now, right?”

Connor was getting angry. He didn’t know exactly where this anger came from all of a sudden, but it was there and it wanted out. He was on bad terms with Oliver, he’d slept with a stranger just to hurt him, he was having terrible nightmares ever since the night they’d chopped up Sam’s burnt corpse, and he was not okay. He really wasn’t. And therapy was not helping - all he could talk about was Oliver, which did help a little, but everything related to his spiking anxiety and nightmares had to be hidden because he knew he couldn’t trust anyone with the knowledge that he’d actively helped Annalise cover up Sam’s murder. 

And then, there was of course Sinclair’s murder, and everything that had happened that night. God, he was just a magnet for death at this point. He’d almost shot Annalise - he’d gotten so close to actually doing it, she had turned his life into a trainwreck and he hated her so much for that. And then he’d seen her bleeding on the floor, bathing in her own blood, and there had been nothing he could do because the others had dragged him away. He’d realised later that he would probably be in jail now if they hadn’t done that.

God, his life was a mess. And it had started with one specific event.

It had started on the day Wes had fallen in love with Rebecca.

“That’s none of your business”, Wes simply stated.

That sent Connor over the edge.

“I think it is though”, he said coldly. “You don’t get to be the special one when you dragged us all into this hell.”

“I don’t know what you mean”, Wes replied.

Connor laughed. It was a bitter laugh.

“You killed Sam, remember? Or did you already move on to your next victim? Or, wait - maybe Sam wasn’t the first person you murdered in cold blood? Maybe your mum didn’t actually kill herself. Maybe you started your “career” with her?”

Wes’s jaw clenched.

“Don’t”, he hissed.

“Don’t what?” Connor continued. “Don’t say it out loud because it’ll become true? Well, guess what, Waitlist, it is true. You’re a murderer, and you’re ruining our lives one murder at a time. I wonder why Annalise still lets you into her house after you shot her in the stomach.”

“Connor, stop”, Wes said.

“Or what?”

Connor was shaking now, and his heart was racing. He was just so angry at Wes. Everything was his fault. Everything. He’d lost Ollie because of Wes. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself.

Wes seemed to be getting angry as well.

“Or I’ll tell your boyfriend everything.”

Connor stopped breathing for a second.

“He’s not my - you wouldn’t.”

“I sure would”, Wes replied. “And we both know you don’t want that.”

Connor’s eyes started to sparkle - but not in a good way.

“You ruined my life, Wes”, he hissed.

“You could have left at any time, Connor.”

Now it was Connor’s turn to clench his jaw.

“You know that’s not true”, he said. “Annalise would’ve pinned it all on me. She’s got my car with Sam’s blood all over it.”

Wes said nothing.

“I’m leaving”, Connor said.

He turned around and walked towards the hall. Wes still wasn’t saying anything. Connor closed the door behind him and got in his car.

He didn’t start the engine though. Something was keeping him there, sitting in his car without moving. And suddenly, without knowing where it even came from, he started to weep.

His silent weeping soon turned into sobs, and he started hitting the steering wheel in frustration. It’s not fair that Wes still gets to be her favourite when he did all of this to us, he thought. And immediately froze. This was exactly what she wanted. She was trapping them in a pattern that they would never be able to escape once they’d passed the turning point. If they hadn’t passed it yet, that was.

He didn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t know how to break out of this toxic environment she’d created for them. Even more so now that Oliver was working for her.

And then his mind came up with the simplest solution.

Everything had started with Wes.

The only thing that could save them now was Wes’s death.

Connor felt his blood turn cold and his chest tighten. His brain entered the fog he was used to from his panic attacks - except this time, he knew exactly what he was doing. He stepped out of his car, wiped his tears from his cheeks, and went back inside the house.

Wes stood up when he heard the door again, and met him in the hall.

“Connor? I thought you’d left?”

Connor didn’t reply. Instead he walked past Wes.

“What’s going on?” Wes asked.

Connor took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. It was the only way.

He turned around and punched Wes in the face.

Wes had obviously not been expecting that. He fell to the ground and tried to touch his nose to see if he was bleeding. But he didn’t get the time to do that. Connor had thrown himself onto him and was choking him.

Tears started streaming down Connor’s face. Deep down he knew that what he was doing was wrong. Wes was gasping and his eyes were turning glassy. Connor pressed harder on his throat. His face was distorted in pain and sadness and anger. He needed Wes to die now - he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to look him in the eyes and see him dying. He was choking him as hard as he could now.

And then, after minutes that seemed like hours to Connor, it was over.

Wes was dead.

Connor was panting. He wiped away his tears and tried to get his breathing back under control. Now he had to make sure nothing would indicate that he’d been in Annalise’s house. Luckily he was wearing his gloves, which meant there would be no fingerprints on Wes’ body. But if he left the body there, the police would still investigate his murder, and Connor would be a suspect - because of the voicemail, and because of everything the cops would find out if they reopened their investigation on Annalise.

Connor had to get rid of the body.

This wasn’t the first time he was doing this, but this time he was on his own, and he couldn’t rely on other people to help him carry the body anywhere. His only solution was to destroy the body here.

Connor took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to do that. He didn’t have much of a choice, really. The easiest way was to destroy the body and to make it look like suicide. And he didn’t have much time to do that - Annalise had probably called the others too, which meant they were probably on their way to the house.

Connor rushed down the stairs, dragging Wes’ body with him. If he wanted to make this look like Wes had killed himself, he needed the cops to find Wes near the gas line. He knew the gas line would be easy to cut in the basement, and there was a back door he could use to get out of the house before it exploded.

Wes was much more heavier than Connor had expected, and it took him a few minutes to get him down the stairs without dropping him. Eventually he managed to lay him down on the floor, not too far away from the gas line.

Connor looked at him one last time. He tried to say something, but no words were coming out of his mouth. So he turned around, cut the gas line and ran out of the house.

He ran to his car as fast as he could. Just as he reached it, he heard the explosion behind him. The blast almost knocked him over. He turned around, with tears in his eyes. There was no going back. He got in his car and left.

Connor drove around the city for a very long time. At one point he couldn’t even tell where he was anymore, so he put his own address into his GPS system and followed the directions until he was home. He couldn’t think anymore. Everything was just a big mess and he needed to lie down for a bit.

When he got home, it was almost dawn. He took off his clothes and got into bed, next to Oliver, who moaned a few times but didn’t wake up.

Connor couldn’t sleep though. All he could think of was Wes’ eyes, begging him to let go while he was choking him. He knew he would never again be able to close his eyes without seeing Wes.

Connor reached for the bottle of pills he had been keeping on his nightstand since the night of the bonfire. If he didn’t take his sleeping pills, the nightmares never stopped. He took three instead of one, and for a moment he considered taking more, enough to make him sleep forever so he could escape this living nightmare that even pills could not make disappear. Eventually he fell asleep, just as Oliver woke up to go to work.

Oliver looked confused as to why Connor was back even though they’d been arguing the night before, but he didn’t wake him up. They’d talk later. But he could feel that something terrible had happened. Connor’s biggest flaw was pride - he wouldn’t have come back to the flat just like that.

Oliver left the flat, once again praying that Connor wouldn’t hurt himself while he was away.


End file.
